1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of magnetic memories. More particularly, this invention relates to a multiple bit magnetic memory cell.
2. Art Background
A magnetic memory usually includes an array of magnetic memory cells. Typically, each magnetic memory cell uses magnetic fields to store a corresponding bit of information. A magnetic memory also usually includes an array of conductors which provide read and write access to the magnetic memory cells. Such an arrangement of a magnetic memory may be referred to as a magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
Prior magnetic memory cells typically include a data storage layer and a reference layer. The reference layer is usually a layer of magnetic material in which the orientation of magnetization is fixed or "pinned" in a particular direction. The data storage layer is typically a layer of magnetic material in which the orientation of magnetization may be altered by the application of external magnetic fields. This usually occurs during write operations in which electrical currents are applied to the conductors of the magnetic memory to alter the orientation of magnetization in the data storage layer.
Typically, the logic state of a prior magnetic memory cell depends on whether the orientation of magnetization in its data storage layer is parallel or anti-parallel to the orientation of magnetization in its reference layer. Parallel orientations usually cause a magnetic memory cell to be in a low resistance state while anti-parallel orientations usually cause a magnetic memory cell to be in a high resistance state. Typically, the logic state of a magnetic memory cell is read by measuring its resistance.
It would be desirable to provide magnetic memory cells with the capability of storing more that one bit per cell. Such magnetic memory cells would increase the storage density of MRAMs and possibly reduce the overall per bit costs of magnetic memories and systems that employ magnetic memories.